


Я всегда представляю тебя

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Shumelka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, F/M, Hotel Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka
Summary: Встречи в прокуренном номере отеля раз в неделю — это все что у них есть.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Я всегда представляю тебя

Драко последний раз глубоко затягивается и тушит окурок в безвкусной хрустальной пепельнице. Выпускает дым длинной тонкой струйкой... и замирает, глядя в окно.

Он бы хотел курить, вытянув ноги, в куче подушек и обнимать Виктуар свободной рукой. Но Вик ненавидит, когда он дымит в постели. Вот он и сидит на краю кровати. С точки зрения дыма — нет никакой разницы, но создается иллюзия заботы, видимость того, что ему не все равно. А Виктуар нравится ощущать маленькую победу. Она лежит поперек кровати, положив свои идеальные ноги ему на плечи. Маленькие пальчики и нежные стопы поглаживают шею Драко, скользят вдоль позвоночника и снова возвращаются на плечи. И он, еще даже не повернувшись, знает, какая развратная картина его ждет. У Астории тоже длинные и красивые ноги, но он ни разу не видел ее, лежащей вот так по-блядски. А Виктуар совершенно естественно воспринимает свою красоту. Все-таки, как ни крути, новое поколение куда раскованнее. Чтобы не позволить мыслям о разнице в возрасте снова залезть в голову, Драко взъерошивает волосы и разворачивается к Виктуар, аккуратно переложив ее ноги снова себе на плечи, не забыв легонько укусить большой пальчик.

— Фу... — Виктуар морщит носик. — Тебе надо бросить курить.

— Нет, не надо. Я только начал. Я не курил со дня, когда родился Скорпиус, так что заслужил немного запретного удовольствия. — Он изгибает бровь, и его лицо принимает самое похотливое выражение. Чтобы даже полной дурочке стало понятно — речь совсем не о сигаретах. А Виктуар далеко не дура. Но сегодня она почему-то не подключается к игре.

— Это вредно. И не только тебе, я тоже нюхаю эту отраву. — Виктуар замолкает и как будто ждет, что Драко тут же выбросит пачку в окно. Но на такие глупости Драко уже давно не способен. Хотя когда Астория впервые закашлялась от дыма, он устроил настоящий фейерверк, запустив оставшиеся пачки с балкона их супружеской спальни. 

— Да ладно, ты нюхаешь ее всего лишь раз в неделю. Это не убьет тебя, малышка, а может, даже сделает сильнее. — Драко заводит ладони под талию Вик — она такая тонкая, что кажется, ее можно обхватить пальцами. Но он просто притягивает Виктуар к себе как можно ближе. 

— Вот Тедди не курит. И не только в постели, — ехидно говорит Виктуар и снова замирает, всматривается в лицо Драко, как будто пытаясь прочитать мысли.

— С козырей зашла? — ухмыляется он. — Я делаю очень многое, чего не делает Тедди. И не только в постели.

Ему хочется сказать, что Тедди наверняка не трахает невесту племянника. По крайней мере Драко очень надеется, что Тедди никого не трахает, потому что иначе придется набить ему морду. А он не делал этого очень давно, пожалуй, даже никогда. Кстати, Тедди не трахает даже Виктуар. Он нежно занимается с ней любовью. Трепетно и ласково. Так же делал Драко, когда был с Асторией. Тедди любит Виктуар той самой настоящей любовью, которая бывает не у всех.

А еще Драко внезапно понимает, что в их с Вик еженедельной постели стало слишком много Тедди. Это раздражает. Когда-то очень давно, еще до Скорпиуса, Драко ужасно хотелось появиться в жизни Тедди Люпина, побыть этаким изысканным дядюшкой. Что это было? Желание не дать Поттеру в очередной раз выглядеть лучше него? Или искренний порыв проводить время с ребенком, потому что забеременела Астория далеко не сразу? Драко до сих пор не очень понимает. Но, пожалуй, все-таки первое, он не обольщается на свой счет.

Драко прокручивает все эти мысли в голове, а Виктуар все еще ждет ответной шпильки. Хорошо, что во время затянувшейся паузы он не забывал исследовать пальцами ее идеальный лобок, нежно подразнивая, умница-Виктуар вполне могла подумать, что от ответа его отвлекли ее прелести.

— Например, я могу заставить тебя умолять меня самыми грязными словами заняться с тобой сексом. У меня хватит на это выдержки. Прелести большого опыта. — Драко держит ее за ступни и проводит пальцем по нежной коже. Виктуар немного щекотно, она жмурится и пытается освободить ноги. Но Драко не отпускает.

— «Заняться сексом» — как старомодно это звучит, — продолжает играть Виктуар. — Я ведь тоже кое-что могу. — Она ловко выкручивается, садится верхом на бедра Драко, отбрасывает свои шелковые волосы за спину, чуть выгибается, демонстрируя идеальную грудь и трется об его член. 

— Ты такая красивая, — не выдерживает Драко. — Моя атласная девочка...

— Ты тоже красивый. — Она проводит кончиками пальцев по его шрамам — подарку от Поттера и его «Сектумсемпры».

— Ну, не знаю, — немного кокетливо тянет Драко. — Твой дядюшка еще в годы моей молодости и расцвета неземной красоты утверждал, что я похож на хорька.

— Хорьки хорошенькие, — говорит Виктуар и, лукаво улыбаясь, начинает целовать его шрамы, уверенно спускаясь к паху. — И вообще, дядя Гарри слишком гетеросексуален, чтобы оценить настоящую мужскую красоту.

После выражения «дядя Гарри» Драко хочется сдохнуть. Он откидывается на подушки и закладывает руки за голову.

— Хорошо, что ты питаешь склонность к умным женщинам, которые могут оценить и внешнюю красоту, и внутреннюю замысловатость Драко Малфоя, — продолжает говорить Виктуар, разбавляя слова поцелуями и легкими прикосновениями языка к члену. 

Драко кажется, что его разум начинает куда-то уплывать. Но последняя неожиданная фраза заставляет его приподняться на локтях, взять Виктуар за подбородок и вопросительно посмотреть в глаза, требуя подробностей. Он приучил ее к тому, что может потребовать объяснить любую сказанную фразу. «Это пригодится тебе в жизни и отучит говорить необоснованные красивости».

— Ну, смотри... Астория, я... И Гермиона Грейнджер. Все чертовски умны! — объясняет Виктуар и пытается продолжить свои ставшие уже слишком горячими поцелуи.

— Причем тут Грейнджер? С чего ты взяла? — Драко начинает судорожно перебирать в уме возможные кандидатуры, которые могли разболтать Виктуар о его «грязной тайне», как он называл свое нелогичное увлечение Подругой-Великого-Поттера. Тогда он с болезненной одержимостью раз за разом представлял, что в тот самый момент, когда она врезала ему в челюсть, он не сбежал, будто последний сопляк, а развернул ее к камню, прижал тонкие запястья над головой, так что она выгнулась, резко раздвинул ноги коленом... Конечно, в его фантазии ни Кребб с Гойлом, ни Поттер с Уизли не фигурировали. Они с Гермионой были совершенно одни. И заканчивалось все их одновременными стонами и капельками пота, стекающими по шее Грейнджер. Сколько спермы он надрочил на эту картинку в Слизеринских душевых — об этом знал только Забини. Но Забини эмигрировал с матерью почти сразу после битвы, он и о существовании Виктуар вряд ли знал, не то что общался с ней, выкладывая секреты Драко. Догадывалась влюбленная в Драко Паркинсон, могла подозревать сама Грейнджер. Она несколько раз ловила одновременно восторженный, завистливый и раздраженный взгляд Драко на Рождественском балу. Ну и, само собой, об этом знала Астория. Она знала о нем все. О Грейнджер он рассказал ей сам. А она в ответ призналась, что давно догадывалась и именно к Гермионе ревновала самым страшным и неприличным образом...

— Судя по твоему смятению, я попала в точку. — Виктуар уже сидит рядом с его коленями, сложив ноги по-турецки. И Драко в очередной раз удивляется, что она совершенно не смущается. — Можешь не волноваться, это видят только те, кто хочет разглядеть тебя до самой-самой черной глубины. Боюсь, что таких людей в этом мире очень мало. Велика вероятность, что я единственная... И можешь не перебирать в уме мои «возможные источники», я догадалась сама. Говорю же — я умная. — Виктуар лукаво и самодовольно улыбается, чуть надув губы. 

Драко хочется наброситься на нее и зацеловать. Но вместо этого он проводит большим пальцем по ее губе, а Виктуар тут же тянется за продолжением, приоткрывает рот, нежно проводит языком по подушечке и, замерев на мгновение, берет палец целиком в рот, повторяя то, что совсем недавно делала с членом. 

Драко не выдерживает, толкает ее на кровать, дергает за бедра. Виктуар выгибается в пояснице и широко разводит ноги. Драко чувствует, что в этот раз он не будет дразнить и терпеть. Резко входит в нее, трахает глубоко и сильно и неожиданно быстро кончает. Видимо, мысли о чертовой Грейнджер превращают его в подростка. Через несколько минут они уже лежат, укутавшись в одеяло, и молчат.

— Драко, — Виктуар пытается пристроить голову поудобнее. — Давай на следующей неделе встретимся в четверг. 

— Четверг занят, ты же знаешь. — Драко чертовски хочется опять курить. Но он лучше потерпит немного и сделает это, когда Вик аппарирует домой.

— Я знаю... Но в пятницу у меня девичник. А потом уже и свадьба. Так что это будет наш последний раз. — Драко ловит ее грустный взгляд. Грустный и какой-то тревожный. В последнее время тема свадьбы выплывает на каждой встрече, и у Драко складывается ощущение, что Виктуар чего-то ждет от него. Но он делает вид, что не замечает этого. Ему ведь все равно абсолютно нечего предложить ей кроме еженедельного секса в прокуренном номере отеля. — Я думала, ты сможешь перенести. От этого ведь никто не пострадает. А потом я стану примерной и верной женой. О тебе буду думать только иногда, когда заскучаю со своим очень хорошим и очень влюбленным мужем. И вот тогда я вспомню, как ты гладил меня и, скорее всего, попытаюсь воспроизвести это своими пальцами. 

Она берет его руку и кладет себе между ног. Там мокро и горячо. Драко автоматически начинает ласкать ее.

— Думаю, мы сможем встретиться чуть позже. И даже провести ночь вместе, — говорит он через пару минут. 

Виктуар благодарно улыбается и нетерпеливо подается бедрами к его пальцам. Но тут же как будто спохватывается, тянется к его паху, пытаясь погладить член, но Драко ловит ее запястье, заводит за голову и прижимает.

— Тебе не нравится? — Виктуар вопросительно смотрит на нависшего над ней любовника.

— Ну что ты, все, что ты делаешь руками, просто прекрасно. Но сейчас твоя очередь, закрой глаза и представляй самое нежное или самое распутное, как уж захочешь.

Виктуар закрывает глаза, еще шире раздвигает бедра и шепчет что-то невнятное. Драко кажется, что это «Я всегда представляю тебя», но, скорее всего, ему послышалось, ведь именно так говорила Астория. Он все быстрее ласкает раскрывшуюся перед ним Вик. Мокрые пальцы скользят глубже. Он внимательно смотрит, как меняется выражение ее лица, как она закусывает губы, как запрокидывает голову, облизывается и пытается сквозь опущенные ресницы поймать его взгляд, но не выдерживает, снова закрывает глаза и громко стонет.

Драко внезапно понимает, что ему очень не хочется ее терять. Раньше казалось, он может прекратить эти встречи в любой момент без боли и сожалений. Но, похоже, он ошибся. А значит, пришла пора рассказать все Астории. Только надо улучить момент, когда Скорпиуса не будет рядом. Ни к чему мальчику такие потрясения. В четверг он как раз собирался с младшими Поттерами на какой-то то ли мальчишник, то ли матч. «Ты становишься невнимательным отцом, Драко», — говорила в таких ситуациях Астория.

Виктуар до боли сжимает его руку бедрами. Она кончает в этот раз тихо, выгнувшись дугой, но беззвучно. Прижимается к нему, все еще дрожа. Драко гладит ее по спине и пытается зацепить съехавшее на край кровати одеяло, чтобы укрыться вместе с ней.

Да, именно так он и скажет Астории, что у него появилась девочка, очень красивая и умная и немножко несчастная, несмотря на то, что совсем скоро выходит замуж. И, конечно же, не за него. Драко Малфою хватит одной жены.

Надо только не забыть зайти в тот маленький цветочный магазин около работы. На кладбище продают совершенно отвратительные букеты.


End file.
